1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a conveying device for conveying bulk goods.
2. Description of the Background
Conveying devices of this kind, which are suitable for conveying bulk goods such as, for example, rice, flour, wheat or corn along i.a. curved pipes from an inlet for the bulk goods to an outlet for the bulk goods are known from the prior art as tube or pipe chain conveyors or retarding disk conveyors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,938 discloses a conveying device for bulk goods comprising disk-like carriers. The carriers are arranged at a cable, wherein the cable comprising the carriers can be driven by means of a gear wheel for conveying the bulk goods i.a. along curved pipe sections from an inlet to an outlet.
This known conveying device for bulk goods is disadvantageous in that, for example, when the carriers are damaged during operation, replacement thereof is laborious, thus leading to increased maintenance costs and reducing the mean throughput of bulk goods through the conveying device. Moreover, when a cable is used as pulling element with carriers mounted thereto, a length adaptation, for example, for decreasing or increasing the length of the conveying device is complex. Moreover, the known conveying device is disadvantageous in that a filling level of the conveying device cannot be adjusted.
NL 1025855 discloses a conveying device having a plurality of carriers comprising an electrically conducting and/or magnetic material.